


Cúrame

by microwave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Professor Bruce Banner, Sex Addict! Bruce Banner, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Es obvio que eres mi adicción, cúrame, cúrame mujer._

* * *

人与人之间可以那么相似又那么不同。这是维罗妮卡对她德国室友的看法。  
莫妮卡·布莱希特，引人注目的姓氏令人不禁猜想她的家族与那位传奇剧作家的关联。她与维罗妮卡同样是留学生，但身后是天差地别的两个世界。莫妮卡出生在一个德国中产家庭，从小就把英语说得和母语一般流利，而维罗妮卡来自南美洲一个政局混乱的小国家，踏上美国国土之前她一个英文单词也不懂，她学会的第一句话是“passport, please.”（请出示护照）  
维罗妮卡的专业是西班牙语文学，而莫妮卡却是物理系的学生。文理科生的思维差异和迥异的家庭背景并没有成为两个女孩交友的阻碍，乐观的性格和对曲奇饼干相同的热爱可以打破一切壁垒，在一起熬夜赶paper互相给对方热茶捏肩的过程中建立起的战友情更是无比坚固。  
入冬之际纽约刮了一场大风，似乎把流感病毒带到了城市的每一个角落。一夜之后地铁上挤满了戴着口罩的人，咳嗽声在大街小巷此起彼伏。人与人之间保持着一个不信任的距离，生怕下一个被传染上的就是自己。  
莫妮卡前一天晚上一连打了三四个喷嚏，维罗妮卡劝她喝点热茶好好休息，但她还是坚持披着小毯子写报告写到了天亮。  
离上课时间还有一小时，莫妮卡忽然从梦中惊醒，呼唤着维罗妮卡的名字，拉住了她的手，用砂纸磨出来一样的声音求她帮一个忙。  
“我……替你去上课？”维罗妮卡不太确定。  
作为一个百以内加减法都算不清的纯种文科生，她到底还是对物理这硬核理科抱着敬畏之心。  
“拜托了！你到教室以后把录音笔打开，把黑板上的东西原样搬到笔记本上，就这么简单，你可以随意发呆，反正大部分人都是这样做的。最重要的……”莫妮卡虚弱地抬起手，指了指桌上的文件夹，“是把报告交给我们教授。他就是个洞穴人，不用邮件不发短信也不上网，作业只能当堂交。”  
噢，可怜的小莫妮卡。维罗妮卡心疼地拍着胸脯，保证一定完成使命。

* * *

维罗妮卡是个漂亮女孩。照理说长得好看的人总是比较招人疼，可她并不是惹人怜惜的那种美。她看起来太聪明了。  
在她故乡的人们看来，一个女孩太机灵可不是件好事。  
要是她真的表里如一的话，生活也不会太惨。可是维罗妮卡实质上是个不折不扣的大笨蛋。  
总是莫名其妙把东西弄丢也就算了，有一次莫妮卡去了派对，回来说遇见了著名电影明星索尔·奥丁森，还煞有介事地描述了他的舞姿“如中风的青蛙一般”，她居然一五一十地信了。  
维罗妮卡成功登上了正确的公交车，在上课前十五分钟走进了教学楼的大门。  
她以为自己终于靠谱了一次，开心得哼起歌来。但是快乐的情绪在她发现找不到指定的教室的时候就一键蒸发了。  
她抓住过路的学生一问，才知道她根本就跑错了校区，物理系在几公里外另一个校区同名的一栋楼里。  
这下可好，小天才维罗妮卡，都一年了还不知道她亲爱的室友在哪里上课。  
又耽搁了几十分钟，维罗妮卡站在了正确的教室门口。  
此时课已经开始接近半小时了，维罗妮卡怎么也没脸从正门进去。  
她绕到了后门，握住了门把，往下一按——没动静。门明明没有上锁，大概是太少用所以卡住了。  
她使出全力一推，伴随着一声巨响，人就和门一起扑进了教室，面前是倒了一地的清洁工具。  
她惊悚地抬头环视周围，只见阶梯教室里坐得满满当当，恐怕有上百个人，此时都带着各异的表情看着她，有嫌弃，有惊吓，更多的是看笑话。  
接下来她度过了人生最长的十秒钟。  
她匆匆扶起了扫把，沿着阶梯往下走。  
为什么他们还在看，为什么不继续上课？她忍住尖叫出声的冲动，强作镇定地寻找空座位。  
“早上好，这位小姐，你叫什么？”  
是从最前方传来的男声，在鸦雀无声的教室里清晰得几乎有些混响效果。  
维罗妮卡抬头望去，讲台边上站了一个戴着金丝边眼镜、穿着浅棕色西装外套的卷发男人。  
他应该就是莫妮卡常常提起的古怪的班纳教授了。  
她有些意外，按莫妮卡的描述，她以为班纳博士是个需要拄拐杖来上课的老头。  
若不是见到真人，谁能想到这个有七个博士学位、诺贝尔奖最炙手可热的人选的学者居然如此年轻。  
“我……？”废话，还有谁能迟到半小时还闹出这么大动静？莫妮卡请不要杀我，脸都给你丢光了。“莫妮卡·布莱希特。”  
这真是一个糟糕的谎言。维罗妮卡怎么看也不像一个高加索女孩，更别说她连那个德语姓氏都念得如此蹩脚。  
“布莱希特小姐，这里还有个位置。”班纳教授示意了一下第一排的空位。他审视般地盯着她，让她快停止呼吸了。他说话的方式令人猜不出他到底是真好心还是在惩罚她。  
维罗妮卡坐下之后才察觉到，这个位置被空出来是有原因的。没有人想在班纳的课上坐在离他最近的地方，显然他自己也很清楚这一点。  
物理学对维罗妮卡来说无异于是另一门完全陌生的语言，她都不知道是怎么熬过这一个早上的。  
有那么一刻她撑着脑袋看着班纳博士就陷入了胡思乱想之中。  
他的外套好像不太合身。他看起来像意大利裔。他有40岁了吗？大概没有。他的头发好软的样子，不知道有没有偷偷用护发素。  
当教室里响起了嘈杂的聊天声，周围的学生都站起身开始收拾书包的时候她才意识到已经下课了。  
班纳教授还没有走，等着学生们排队把报告交给他。她也赶紧拿上了文件夹排到了队伍末端。  
班纳教授接过报告扫了一眼。“莫妮卡·布莱希特，嗯？”  
“是……的。非常抱歉打断你上课，教授。”维罗妮卡忍不住摸了摸自己的脖子。  
莫妮卡和她保证过班纳教授不可能认得出她来，他每天的事那么多，怎么可能去记每个学生的名字。  
“你知道我不喜欢人迟到。下不为例。”他连头也没有抬。  
维罗妮卡检查了录音笔和笔记本。至少录音录上了，还不算太糟糕嘛。  
——还不算太糟。这个想法没有持续得比早上发现跑错校区之前胡乱喜悦要久。

* * *

我们系附近的餐厅东西真的很好吃。  
这是莫妮卡在维罗妮卡耳边唠叨过很多次的话。既然经历了如此惊险又累人的一个早晨，没有理由不犒劳一下自己。  
取番茄酱的时候，讨厌的酱料瓶不知为什么堵塞了。维罗妮卡做了今天第N个错误决定：她把瓶口对着自己，然后疑惑地按压了一下瓶身。  
妈的。  
维罗妮卡骂了一句粗话。是一个被番茄酱糊了一脸的人会有的正常反应。  
她视线被跑进眼里的酱料模糊了，像溺水的人一样在桌上乱抓一气，想找纸巾擦掉脸上的脏东西。  
有只手伸到他面前，手里拿着一叠餐巾纸。  
“谢谢你！”黏糊糊的东西被清理掉了，好歹能让她看清眼前的好心人。  
“贝罗妮卡，又见面了。”  
听到他这么说，她吓了一大跳，手上的脏纸巾落到了地上。  
自从来到美国，就很有人叫她贝罗妮卡了——那是她名字的正确西语发音。  
美国人看到她的名字往往直接以英语的读音念出来，久而久之她都习惯了做“维罗妮卡”。  
她没有想到面前的男人会用她的母语准确无误地读出她的名字。  
更要命的是，刚刚她才告诉这个人她的名字是“莫妮卡”。  
“班纳教授……”她吞了几下唾液，“你是怎么知道我名字的？”  
“你书包上写着呢，Veronica Garcia，下面还有电话。我希望不是你拿了别的人的书包？”  
“噢！”她愤恨地敲打了几下不灵光的脑子，“我经常把书包忘在各种地方……”  
“莫妮卡，她病得严重吗？”  
“我出门之前让她吃过药了。不对……你又是怎么知道……”  
班纳从口袋里掏出一张皱皱的纸，塞到她手中。“这是夹在报告里交上来的。我可以把这个当成一种出于好意的关心和提醒。”  
维罗妮卡仔细一看，是感冒药的说明书。太丢人了。她红着脸把纸塞进了书包里。  
这时她才发现她不是番茄酱事故的唯一受害者。班纳浅棕色的外套上也沾上了一块污渍，正好在心脏的位置。  
“我的天，真的太抱歉了！”她手忙脚乱地拿了一张纸想擦掉，但结果更像是抹匀了它，污渍的范围比刚才更大了。  
“算了，我回去处理就好。”班纳教授似笑非笑地看着她。  
“请交给我吧，我把它拿去干洗。”  
正常人的脑回路应该是把干洗费付给教授，然后就算完美解决这件事。  
然而维罗妮卡已经上手要去脱他的外套了。纠缠下去后果可不好。班纳无奈之下主动脱下外套递给了她。  
“我不会拿着衣服跑掉的！”  
“不怕你跑，我有你的电话号码。”  
维罗妮卡又想问为什么，突然想起了她泄密的书包。  
她把外套紧紧抱在怀里，一路道歉向后开溜，很快就消失在班纳视野范围内。

* * *

“我真的服了你了。”莫妮卡叹了口气，“我们看到他都绕着走，就跟他身上带伽马射线辐射一样。你倒好，把他衣服都顺回来了。”  
“才不是那样！”维罗妮卡不得不又把那尴尬的场面又描述了一遍。“你们为什么都讨厌他？”  
“不是讨厌他，只是我们都不敢接近他罢了。”  
“为什么？”  
“有时候我觉得是他不想让人接近他。”  
“我可没有这种感觉，他只是很孤独罢了。你们试着和他聊过天吗？”  
“和他聊天？也许会吧。等我得诺贝尔奖的那天。”  
维罗妮卡手机响了起来，她看了一眼屏幕，变得沮丧起来。  
“怎么了？”莫妮卡问道。  
“是何塞找我。”维罗妮卡说道。  
“你这一点也不像见未婚夫的表情啊。”  
“我不知道。我应该开心吗？”  
“一般来说是这样的。如果看到他不能让你开心，为什么你要和他订婚？”  
“说来话长。”维罗妮卡并没有真的想解释的意愿。莫妮卡恐怕一时之间无法理解她与何塞之间复杂的情况。  
维罗妮卡坐进汽车后座。她只能从后视镜之中看到驾驶座上的男人那双她熟悉但是又说不出的厌恶的眼睛。  
“今晚去罗斯先生那里，你表现好一点。”男人用她的母语与她对话。  
“我不想去。”  
“什么？”他一掌打在方向盘上，回过头来直视她的眼睛。  
她害怕地往后缩了缩。  
“我不喜欢罗斯先生。”  
“这和你喜不喜欢没关系，而是他喜不喜欢。”  
“可是……我不想做那些事了，我不开心。”  
“开心？你就知道自己开心！你变得和那个美国女孩一样了。”  
“莫妮卡是德国人。”  
“欧洲人更糟糕。听着，你以为你是那些白种人小公主吗？如果没有我你早就死在老家路边了，还想在自由国度上大学？狗屁。”  
又来了。她低下头不说话了。  
“Vero，在这个世界上我们只有对方了。”何塞突然又转变了语气。“我们必须付出所有，在这片土地上活下来。”  
爸爸、妈妈和哥哥都不在了，何塞是她最接近家人的人了。他会害她吗？而且何塞教过她，世界上没有免费的午餐。  
是啊，都是为了生活下去而已。


	2. Chapter 2

_Dime cmo puedo esperarte, si otra vez te quiero probar._

* * *

何塞是她的未婚夫，然而对她来说这个称呼与爱情无关。她在很小的时候就被许配给了他，他对她来说更像是家人。而且是仅存的一个。  
维罗妮卡笨拙了一些，但是她不蠢。她知道何塞是在给她与有钱男人拉皮条。堕落到这种地步并不是一朝一夕之间的事，突破底线往往是从很小的一个让步开始的。  
在维罗妮卡的记忆中，仅仅是因为那天何塞叫她陪一个男人喝杯酒，她抗拒了半天，最后因惧怕被暴力对待还是顺从了，从那之后就一发不可收拾。先是陪喝酒，再来是陪出游，最后陪上床也变得顺理成章。  
年长的男人发泄完之后就径直走进浴室洗澡了。维罗妮卡在洗手台前打理了一下弄乱的头发，用清水给潮红的脸颊降降温，顺便清理了残留在腿间的黏腻。她捡起散落一地的衣服，一件件穿回身上，然后安安静静地坐在床沿，等他淋浴完出来。  
水声停了。男人裹着一条浴巾走出了浴室，见她还在这里，露出了一丝不耐烦的表情。  
维罗妮卡不安地玩弄着床单，回想着何塞教她说的话。“罗斯先生，我以后不能来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我的居留权到期，必须得回国了。”  
“什么时候？怎么走？”  
维罗妮卡差一点以为要成功了，“下周五的飞机。”  
男人在一堆衣物里翻出了手机，查看了一下日程，“下周五我有空，要我送你去机场吗？”  
巨大的失望。不，她本来就不应该抱有任何希望。哪一次她成功过了？  
“不用了，罗斯先生。我只是想说谢谢您的关照。”  
“噢，不用。没什么。”他说。  
本来就没什么。她也想不出他什么时候关照过她、稍微照顾过她一点点感受了？  
被当成一个急于摆脱的麻烦对待的维罗妮卡本身并没有感觉到太大的失落感。  
她本来就不喜欢罗斯。  
何塞说他是一个“政界人士”，和她父亲一样。他看起来也像是父亲的某位同僚。她不清楚在美国“政界人士”是不是代表着有一定特权，反正在老家父亲是因此丧了命。  
维罗妮卡简直觉得何塞比她还蠢笨，怎么会以为让她和罗斯上床就可以捞到什么好处。何塞终究还是太高看她了，她可不是辛普森夫人，能让一位国王为她心甘情愿放弃王位。  
临走之前她还是回头指了指桌上的小饼干问了一句：“我可以带走吗？”

* * *

“你怎么这么废物？！”  
果然，何塞又大发雷霆了。  
“我跟你说过这样行不通的。男人是什么样子难道你不比我清楚吗？”  
“就是因为我清楚！行吧，怪我没有物色到正确的人。下一次一定不会这样。”  
“下一次？”维罗妮卡泄了气，这样的日子果然是没有尽头的。人的贪欲又怎么能填得上呢？  
“再忍一下，Vero，我们会过上好日子的。到时候我们去一个新的地方，组成一个新的家庭，好不好？”  
家庭。维罗妮卡被这个字眼触动了。她多想有一个家，何塞是唯一一个可以给她想要的东西的人。除了顺从他，她又能怎么样呢？

* * *

“谢谢你每次约会回来都给我带的小饼干。”莫妮卡嘴里塞满了食物，模糊不清地说。她抱着杯热茶瘫在椅子上，终于感到心满意足。  
“说实话，小饼干是‘约会’中唯一美好的东西了。”维罗妮卡实话实说。  
莫妮卡并不知道她每周出去其实是在做什么，只当她去和未婚夫约会去了。  
“你的脸怎么了？”莫妮卡伸过手来，撩开了维罗妮卡遮住脸庞的前发，一道红肿的擦伤显露了出来。  
“嗨，我自己不小心撞到的。你知道我这个人就是笨手笨脚的。”她总不能说实话，说她的恩客喜欢虐待床伴吧？  
莫妮卡似乎没有被说服，而是面带严肃地坐了起来，“Vero，我可以跟你谈谈吗？”  
“你说。”  
“我觉得……你的未婚夫……有点怪怪的。”  
“何塞？他是脾气不太好。”  
“我看到他对你大喊大叫。”  
“没什么，我早就习惯啦，别担心我。”  
德国女孩神色变得更加严峻，“这才是问题所在，Vero。没有人应该习惯被大喊大叫。”  
维罗妮卡一时无话可说，她以前从来没有考虑过这个问题。莫妮卡的直言不讳更是戳中了她的痛处，比起一直傻傻的付出下去，她更害怕的是发现她做的一切都不值得。

* * *

万圣节过后，整个纽约就已经进入了圣诞气氛之中。  
学院里的生活依然平淡而忙碌。维罗妮卡不知道何塞最近去干什么了，很久都没有出现过，她没想到未婚夫的缺席居然会让她感到一丝的轻松。  
此外，她一直在等待一个电话。  
干洗完的西装外套就挂在她的床头，她每天盯着它入睡，直到她梦里也回响起了班纳教授那别致的嗓音。  
她明明只听他讲了四个小时的课，但是他说话的样子和习惯却已经烙进了潜意识中。他的发音位置有些靠前，带着些鼻音，音节之间用一种甜腻的方式连接在一起，让她想起假日里才卖的一种软糖。  
醒来之后她不禁想知道他的声音通过手机听筒听起来是不是也那么诱人。  
这股期待把她折磨得都快生病了，手机却依然沉寂着。  
天气越来越冷，她的热切也跟着凉了下来，她才意识到自己太傻了。  
班纳教授说知道她的号码，但并没有说会给她打啊。  
温度一天天降下去，维罗妮卡越来越没有办法抵抗把那件外套取下来，然后抱着它入睡、让它裹住自己身体的渴望。  
直到第一片雪花飘进宿舍的窗口，她才如梦方醒，赶紧托莫妮卡把干净的外套带去教学楼还给了班纳教授。

* * *

“今天上课之前班纳教授还跟我问起你了。”莫妮卡走进了房间，还没来得及放下书包就扔出了这一句话。  
“哦。”维罗妮卡背对着舍友，满不在乎似的应了一句，可是她看不见自己耳朵都变得通红了。  
“我觉得班纳教授挺喜欢你。”  
“你想太多了，明明只是礼貌性的询问。”  
“才不是。每次他见到我就问‘维罗妮卡还好吗？’哎，我一大活人站在他面前，他怎么不问问我好不好？”  
维罗妮卡笑了出来。“因为不需要问啊，你每天看起来都超级棒。”  
“哟，小嘴真甜。”莫妮卡大剌剌地坐在了她身边，搂住了她肩膀。“说真的，你不去追他吗？他这么优质的男人却一直独来独往，多可惜。”  
“我可是订婚了的诶？”  
“又不是结婚了。”  
“而且他是老师！”  
“又不是你的老师。”莫妮卡一副有备而来的样子，“为了你我把学校规章手册一字不落读完了，上面可没有明文禁止老师和学生谈恋爱。”  
“切，无聊，你自己干嘛不追他去？”  
“等我获得诺贝尔奖再说吧。”

* * *

维罗妮卡早该想到的，莫妮卡这么积极地鼓动她一起去圣诞派对，一定是有什么企图。  
这是物理系的一项老传统，只有每个年级top 10的学生才有资格被邀请。收到邀请的学生每人可以带一名plus-one，到系主任位于长岛的度假别墅去参加派对。  
虽然维罗妮卡心里有数这是物理系的派对，但是在大厅里见到穿着正装戴着领结的班纳博士，她还是当场差点转身就跑。  
“哎别走，过去打个招呼啊，机会难得，班纳教授一般可是不去任何聚会的。”莫妮卡好事地挽住她的胳膊把她往他站的那个角落拽。  
他一个人站在窗户旁边喝着红酒，依然是那副孤独落寞的样子。  
“Hi，布鲁斯！”莫妮卡像一团火一样之间烧到了他面前。  
“你刚刚是不是叫他布鲁斯？”维罗妮卡用以为只有她们俩的声音说道。  
“没关系，如果你高兴的话也可以叫我布鲁斯。”他面对着两个女孩，笑了一下，又补充了一句，“……贝罗妮卡。”  
“哈哈，好久不见。”维罗妮卡都不知道把手往哪放。老天啊，谁来救救她，她刚刚一定笑得无比智障。“你们先聊，我在那边看到曲奇饼干了，我去给你们拿几个。”  
维罗妮卡知道莫妮卡一定在后面偷偷骂她胆小鬼，但是她管不了那么多了，总比直接缺氧昏倒在那里好。  
她怕莫妮卡找不到她，就一直守在餐桌边上。  
她没见到舍友的人影，倒是有两三个男生一起走过来，要跟她搭讪。维罗妮卡不懂如何与男生正常相处交谈，美国男孩的热情主动让她无所适从，最后只能丢下“对不起我英语不好”这个借口落荒而逃。  
“原来你躲在这里。”莫妮卡的声音从身后传来。  
维罗妮卡正坐在书房的扶手椅里面，连灯也没打开。“我……我补个妆。”好糟糕的理由。  
“快来搭把手，外面都要忙不过来了。”  
“我能干嘛？”  
“去酒窖拿一下酒，快点。”  
“拿什么酒？”  
“系主任说只要你看到的都能拿，快快快。”  
维罗妮卡就这么被赶去了地下室。她穿着高跟鞋下楼不太熟练，等到她扶着墙歪歪扭扭地走进酒窖，发现里面已经有个人影了。  
两个人都被对方的存在吓了一跳，借着昏暗的光线，维罗妮卡还是认出了他。  
“啊，班纳教授。”  
“你在这里干什么？”  
“有人叫我下来拿酒。”  
“这么巧，也有人叫我来拿酒。”  
说到这里，身后的酒窖大门突然被重重地关上了，然后外面传来一声无情的上锁声。  
“喂！搞什么鬼！”维罗妮卡扑到门上，用力敲打着厚重的木门，“里面有人啊——”  
班纳双手交叉在胸前，平静地看着惊慌失措的女孩，“就是因为有人他们才把门锁上的。老土的恶作剧。大学生果然还是不能被当作成年人看。”  
见此，维罗妮卡也只能放弃，走到酒窖里放的小凳子边坐了下来。  
“刚才还没来得及告诉你，你今天很美。”  
维罗妮卡穿着一件深棕色丝绒吊带连衣裙礼服，长卷发挽了起来，露出了优雅的背和脖子。  
然而受到异性的夸奖，她总是不知道该如何应对，“谢……谢谢？”  
“你冷吗？”  
酒窖里要保持恒温没有暖气，比起室外是温暖许多，但是在这下雪的天气里依然有些寒意。  
“有点。”她的大衣留在了门口。她怎么会想到下来之前要披一件衣服呢？  
一件带着男人体温的外套罩住了她裸露的肩头，她抬头一看，班纳只穿着白衬衫，他把领结顺手也解了下来，挂在了脖子上。  
身上给她温暖的外套还残留着好闻的气息，她闭上了眼睛，用鼻子去感受。这种味道在那件棕色外套上也有，她本以为是某种洗涤剂，但是她找遍了超市也没有找到相同的味道。  
这一刻她才意识到，那味道是班纳身上的。  
“我都要怀疑是不是你设计的偷走我外套的小计谋了。”班纳开玩笑地说道。  
“没错，被你发现了，就是这样。”  
“没关系我还有很多外套。”  
“那我会多想一些有新意的招数的，免得你看腻了。”  
班纳轻笑一声，摸了摸下巴，眼神没有离开她。  
“拜托你，不要这样看我。”  
“为什么？”他玩味似的追问，下意识地抿了抿嘴唇。  
“很奇怪。”她从来没有被异性用这种眼神看过，就像她是卢浮宫里的艺术品一样。那些上她的男人从来不这样看她，连何塞也没有过。  
“也许改天我们应该出来喝杯咖啡。”班纳突然说道。  
“啊？”她没有反应过来，这也太突然了。但是心灵比脑子要反应得更快：“好……？”  
这时候门外响起了金属门闩被拉开的声音。门被拉开，系主任的身影出现在门口。  
“我听说了这个恶作剧就马上下来了。小孩子真是几十年也不会变啊，不是吗？”系主任走了进来，说起了他小时候是怎么把他弟弟用同样的方法关在这里面的故事。  
上楼之前维罗妮卡脱下了外套，还给了班纳博士，说了一句“谢谢”就匆匆跑上楼梯。  
班纳在原地沉思了一会，一副又纠结又忍耐的样子。然后还是没忍住把鼻子埋进外套里，深深地吸了一口气。


	3. Chapter 3

_Hagamos que se repita, como en la primera cita._

* * *

“……我不知道。”维罗妮卡蜷在图书馆大厅落地窗旁的椅子上和莫妮卡打电话，“也许是他太忙了没时间约我出去，也可能他根本就不记得了。我才不要浪费假日时间等待一个随口提起的邀约。”  
“那怎么样，你就一个人过圣诞节吗？”  
莫妮卡和家人一起在美国中部的雪山度假。维罗妮卡没有见过雪山，但是在她的想象中应该没有地方比日间断了供暖的宿舍楼更冷的地方了。  
“大概是的。我还是联系不上何塞，他就像人间蒸发了一样。”  
“很抱歉，宝贝，但是我还是要说，你那未婚夫对我来说就是死的。他配不上你，对你也很糟糕。“  
“莫妮卡，我倒是希望一切都只是是与非的问题。何塞对我来说就像家人一样。”  
“早知道我就算打晕你塞进行李箱也要把你带来，好让你看看真正的家人应该是什么样的。”  
“我想……我们的家庭情况应该很不一样。”  
“也许我不了解你们的文化，但是我知道什么是有毒的男人。”  
“有毒？像蛇一样吗？”  
“没错，就像毒蛇。纠缠着你，迷惑你，利用你，直到掏空你的灵魂。”  
“……没有那么可怕吧？”  
“Vero，你真的需要多和正常的男人接触一下。”  
“正常的男人……？”  
维罗妮卡还在消化莫妮卡抛出的抽象概念，她转身想活动一下冻僵的四肢，注意到大厅另一端出现了一个人影。  
他带着不经意又像精心计算过一样地走进她的视线，穿着她最喜欢的那件深紫色衬衫——从哪一刻开始她有了“最喜欢的一件”？在寥寥的几次见面之中她对他已有了偏爱的样子？  
“莫妮卡！！我好像看到班纳了。”她差点一头撞向墙壁。  
“噢？快去say hi啊。”  
“会不会太唐突了？”  
“打个招呼而已啊，基本礼仪。除非你心里有鬼？”  
“好啦好啦，Celestina，我过去还不行吗？”维罗妮卡后退着，按掉了电话。

  
她深呼吸几下，猛地一转身，结果撞在了一个人身上，手机脱手而出，被面前的男人接住了。这一切都发生在一秒之间，她没反应过来他是什么时候出现在自己身后的。  
“啊，班纳博士，真的很抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
他握着她的手机，脸上带着笑意，“真的吗？你在这边行为古怪，确定不是想引起我注意？”  
“不，我只是……经常不知道自己在干嘛。”  
维罗妮卡接过他递过来的手机，有一瞬间她感受到了他掌心传来的暖意。  
“你很冷。”这不是一个问句，而是科学家通过谨慎观察得出的正确结论。  
“啊我……还好吧。”这算是打完招呼了吗？要怎么开溜才合适？  
“来吧我请你喝一杯热咖啡。”  
“不用了我还有点事——”

  
维罗妮卡的拒绝很少被人当回事。然而她自己心知肚明并不是真的不想要，否则现在手里捧的圣诞限定姜饼风味拿铁要如何解释？  
假日里还坚持开门的也就只有这家星巴克了。她选了窗边的高脚凳坐下，这样就可以避免和班纳面对面。  
他们的眼神在落地窗上交汇，她慌张地低下头看手中的纸杯，上面有用小朋友般的字体写的她的名字，此外依然没有什么值得关注的信息，她总有不得不抬头面对他的一刻。  
一阵奇怪的铃声划破了沉默。  
维罗妮卡惊讶地抬眼，看到班纳——拿出了手机接电话。  
似乎不是什么重要的事，他简单说了几句就挂断了。  
“噢，原来你有电话。”她几乎像是抱怨一样地说出这句话。  
“当然，我又不是史前动物。”  
“是翻盖手机吗？”维罗妮卡伸出手，班纳把手机递了过去，她像得到了一个稀奇玩具一样地把玩了起来，“所以你只是生活在20世纪。”  
“我只是不上网。没了Alexa我的生活就乱套了。”  
“你也不看Netflix和HBO吗？”  
“我不需要使我分心的东西。”  
“对哦，你有那么多事情要忙，救助野生动物什么的比看电视剧有意义多了。”  
“你怎么知道救助动物的事？”  
维罗妮卡想起第一次见到他的那天在咖啡厅发生的事，有种扳回一城的快感。“新闻。你大概也不看对吗？那你平时怎么娱乐？读书？”  
“只读论文和学术书籍。我空闲的时候就……做饭。”  
“做饭？”维罗妮卡没忍住笑出来，“对不起，我在想象你放着肖邦的音乐烤饼干的样子。”  
“实际上，是巴赫。”他纠正道，“如果你想的话，改天可以来我家一起——”

  
一只厚实的手掌拍到班纳肩上，打断了他抛出新的见面可能性。  
“布鲁斯！”身后传来陌生男子的声音。  
维罗妮卡在玻璃的倒影里看到了一个穿着医生大褂的胖男人。  
“……当然还上班，人可不会因为假日就停止生病。”来人和班纳聊着天，突然把注意力放到女孩身上，“你就是维罗妮卡了吧？”  
被点了名的女孩慌忙转过头，没想到自己会被拉入谈话之中，“嗨？你好……”  
“这位是尼尔。”班纳简单地介绍道。  
“可终于见到你了！我好高兴。”  
“尼尔！”班纳慌慌张张地想打断他，然而他丝毫没有读懂暗示。  
“我是说真的，布鲁斯这样的情况，有人陪伴他真的太好了……”  
“尼尔！”班纳站了起来，拽住他的胳膊把他往卫生间的方向拖，一边向维罗妮卡道歉道：“抱歉，我和尼尔私下说两句。”

  
男厕所的门重重关上。医生整理着衣服，一脸不快：“干嘛啊你？”  
“你能不能少说两句？”  
尼尔这才恍然大悟：“你还没有告诉她？这可不行，隐瞒下去到最后只会毁掉你们的关系。”  
“我知道，我知道！”班纳不耐烦地在狭小的空间里徘徊，“我会告诉她的，好吗？现在不是时候，第一次约会就告诉她这种事会把她吓跑的。”  
“第一次约会？”尼尔表情变得十分夸张，似乎刚听了一个荒谬的故事，“你说这是第一次约会？老兄，距离你第一次跟我提到她已经过去几个月了？你才第一次约她出来？”  
“其实……我没有约她，我在外面碰到了她。”  
“你到底在干什么啊，布鲁斯？你已经成功戒了五年了！明明是你说我们没必要活得像和尚一样。”  
“我害怕了，尼尔。”班纳把手撑在洗手台边缘，眼神脆弱得像是要融化的雪人，“我害怕又失控……你知道那种绝望的感觉，如果再来一次的话我宁愿吞枪自尽。”  
“求你别这样。当初可是你帮我找到了信心，你看我和艾米莉不是好好的吗？”  
“你们是在互助小组认识的，当然能够互相理解，但是Vero不一样。”  
“怎么就不一样了？”  
“她来自一个特别保守的文化，会让女孩们婚前守贞的那种。如果告诉她这件事，她搞不好会觉得我被恶魔附体了。”  
“哇哦，还有这种事。”尼尔瞪大了原本就圆滚滚的眼睛，把手搭在了好友的肩上，“我想你的确有理由慢慢来。我会永远支持你的，老兄。”  
布鲁斯·班纳推开了卫生间的门，迫不及待地向刚才坐的位置望去。可位置上已经空无一人，咖啡厅内四处都没有她的身影。  
怎么回事？他走到了窗边。她的咖啡甚至都还没有喝完，已经凉掉了。写着Bruce的绿纸杯和Veronica的红纸杯靠在一起孤零零地立在原木色的桌面上。  
“先生？”一旁的咖啡师试图引起他的注意，“刚刚坐在这里的小姐有事先走了，她让我转达一句抱歉。”  
“没关系，谢谢。”  
班纳透过玻璃窗向街上看去。雪又开始下了，外面空无一人，只有人行道上的两排脚印延伸向远方，很快也被落下的雪花遮盖住了。

* * *

  
“你这些天到底去了哪里？”维罗妮卡喘着气，拼命地想赶上未婚夫的步伐。  
“别多事。”  
“我还不能知道我未婚夫人在哪里了吗？”  
何塞莫名地被激怒了，停了下来。瘦高个的男人力气却大得可怕，他转身抓住她的衣服把她推到了墙上，雪天路滑让她没有站稳摔倒在地。  
男人冷眼看着女孩挣扎着扶墙爬了起来，脸上一点愧疚感也看不到。“当然是为生计奔波了。你以为你能站在这里靠的是好运吗？而你在干什么？勾搭野男人？你能不能不要这么下贱？”  
“我没有……”维罗妮卡只能微弱地反抗。她不懂的是，明明把她送到各种男人那里去的人是他，为什么拿贞洁来羞辱她的也是他？  
“你让他免费上你了吗？”  
“什么？不，班纳博士不是那种人，他给我买了杯热饮，仅此而已。”  
“出于好心？小家伙，你是真的蠢。男人如果不是想上你的话，是不会给你买饮料的。”  
“我错了，我真的知道错了。”她害怕地想要挣脱，溢出眼角的眼泪在风雪之中凉得让她眼睛发疼，“我保证以后再也不见他了好不好？”  
“不，我要你主动去找他。”  
“你什么意思？班纳博士可不是什么有钱人。”  
男人的嘴角扯出一抹阴冷的微笑，让维罗妮卡不安了起来。他捉住她把她拉到身边，在她脸颊上游走的指尖就像毒蛇的信子。  
“我看到他看你的眼神了，相信我，你要什么他都会给你。”

* * *

  
维罗妮卡坐在料理台上，光裸的长腿在空中晃荡。她歪着头看着班纳把烤盘塞进了烤箱里。  
“巧克力麦片饼！世界上最好做最美味的饼干！接下来只要等就可以了。”  
班纳走到了她面前。有一瞬间她以为他要抱她了，这是她所知的“合理流程”。然而他只是过来启动了她手边的咖啡机。  
“哦对，晚一点我打算献丑做一些你的家乡菜。材料我都准备好了，但我不信任Alexa找到的菜谱。到时候你得指导一下我。”  
维罗妮卡无所适从地点点头。她从来没想过到一个男性家里可以做上床以外的事情——而且是这么家长里短的事，几乎让她回想起了家的感觉。  
“怎么了你脸这么红？”布鲁斯从果篮里拿了一个苹果，举到她脸颊边，像是在仔细对比。  
“大概是暖气的原因。”她赶紧接下苹果放进嘴里咬了一口，以此来掩盖内心的悸动。  
她现在明白布鲁斯和那些男人不一样了，没有她的允许和他绝对不会碰她。但同时内心深处有一个违反伦理的声音在呐喊，她想被他触碰。她从来没有产生过这种感觉，陌生的情欲灼得她胸口发闷，头脑疼痛。从第一次遇到他开始，他就一直给她带来这种近乎生病的感受。  
布鲁斯烤的饼干是她吃过的最美味的东西。她告诉了他为什么如此热爱甜甜的曲奇饼。在她小时候一条奥利奥饼干可是奢侈品一样的存在，有小甜饼吃必然代表着有好事发生。  
之后布鲁斯真的做了她的家乡食物。食物的味道出乎她的意料，直到亲眼见识之后她才相信他是真的会做菜的。布鲁斯担心口感会不会太美国，只有维罗妮卡自己知道真正的家乡味已经不可能再被复制出来。  
不知不觉夜已深，维罗妮卡还是没有要离开的意思。她已经想尽办法暗示他可以对她做些什么了，可他一副完全没有那种心思的样子。她害怕被何塞责骂，更担心布鲁斯根本不喜欢自己。  
刚才他们喝了几杯，酒精可以成为很好的催情剂。微醺的状态让维罗妮卡胆子也变大了，她最终还是下了决心，借口要去上洗手间溜进了他的卧室。  
她晕乎乎地站在布鲁斯床边，手伸到后背摸到拉链头，顺势往下一拉，裙子就落在了地毯上。  
过了许久，布鲁斯终于发现不对劲。他到卫生间一看，根本空无一人。倒是他的卧室亮起了灯。  
他走进卧室，眼前的场景让他露出了无奈的微笑。女孩身上只穿着内衣，然后趴在被子上已经睡得不省人事了。


	4. Chapter 4

**No tenerte es un problema, y tus besos son mi solución.**

* * *

  
  
维罗妮卡猛地睁眼，看到床头泛着柔和黄光的电子时钟显示还有一刻才到四点。  
她是被冻醒的，这对她来说倒不是稀奇的事。要命的是她正躺着的不是自己的床，这个房间看起来更不像她的宿舍。  
紧张之下脑子很快恢复运转，记忆涌了上来。她抱着勾引班纳教授的目的而来，却直接在人家床上睡着了。在丢人现眼这方面她倒是很有创新能力。  
所以，她在布鲁斯床上，布鲁斯人在哪里？  
维罗妮卡把被子一掀，翻身下了床。幸好她的衣服都叠得整整齐齐放在床头柜上，她像做贼一样地把衣服穿好，小心地将卧室的门打开了一条缝。  
通过门缝之间有限的视野她并没有发现布鲁斯的人影。他家很小，如果他还在屋子里的某个地方的话，能不惊动他溜走的概率有多高？  
一旦事情有被搞砸的可能性，那么对于她来说就一定会发生。这是她往门口挪动的途中一脚踢到椅子的时候想到的有趣定律。  
“What the fuck？！”从沙发那边传来男人的咒骂。  
维罗妮卡尴尬地僵在原地，看到布鲁斯一头凌乱的卷毛的脑袋出现在沙发靠背上方。他确定了声音来源方位，暗色的眼睛带着困惑发现了躲在客厅一角的拉丁裔女孩。  
“床睡得不舒服吗？”布鲁斯带着倦意的声音像羽毛枕头一样柔软。  
“我……有点冷。”  
“噢，供暖又停了？来这里吧，我去把电暖器搬出来。”  
“不用不用，我应该回家了。”  
他无奈地轻笑一声，低下头用拇指和食指捏着鼻梁两侧揉了揉，“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“地铁二十四小时都有的。”  
“不是我吓唬你，这里可不是什么好街区，我也会害怕好吗？我把你送去地铁站之后还要麻烦你把我送回来，然后我再送你去地铁站，我们就在路上来来回回，直到哪个喝多了的疯子拿酒瓶从后面敲破我们脑袋。所以，行行好，天亮再走。”  
维罗妮卡被他一番话绕了进去，只能乖乖坐下。沙发上有一条毯子，还带着男人身上的体温，她把手伸了进去，好像想抓住温度一样。  
布鲁斯拎着电暖器回来了。他接上插头，调整了一下距离，确保她能感到舒适。  
“还是冷吗？”  
维罗妮卡摇摇头，似乎完全没察觉自己的肩膀正抖个不停。  
“要不要靠过来点？我体温天生比较高，可以给你暖一下。”  
维罗妮卡为难地咬住了下嘴唇，纠结的样子被年长的男人看在眼里。他知道她不是不想，她的犹豫和小孩子想吃糖又不敢拿没有区别。  
“把我当成一个等身大小的抱抱熊就好。我不动，我保证。”  
她弯腰把鞋子脱了，把双脚也藏进毯子里，然后躺进了他怀里，把脑袋搁在了他左边锁骨以下的地方。  
过了一会她的手脚真的不再那么冰凉了。并不是他身上传来的温度，是她身体深处产生的热量。  
这种感觉真奇妙。亲密，但与情欲无关。就好像……真的被在乎了。她希望自己不是贝罗妮卡，希望自己有勇气告诉布鲁斯真相。然而两者都不可能。  
“真的很抱歉，布鲁斯。”她忽然冒出了一句。  
他以为她道歉是因为把他吵醒了。“别这样，我才抱歉呢。这个破公寓每年冬天都这样，三年前我就放弃和管理员吵了。”  
“你在这里住了很久了？”屋子里面杂物太多，温馨有余精致不足，确实不像他这个年纪和身份的人住的地方。  
“从我上大学的时候住进来至今有十多年了吧。”  
“为什么不搬走？我是说，你应该负担得起一个更好的房子吧？”  
布鲁斯似乎真的认真想了一下答案，“没有非搬不可的理由。”孤独了这么多年，一成不变的生活，也没有任何动力去改变。此刻他低头看着怀里因寒冷而蜷缩起身体的女孩，突然有了一股冲动，“不过你提醒了我，确实也没有非要留下来的理由。”  
她安安静静的，平稳的呼吸表明了她再次进入了梦乡。她睡颜如此触手可及，脆弱又毫无防备，如果他想的话可以轻易地伤害她，就像心底的魔鬼不断诱惑他做的那样。他不得不在心里重复背诵戒瘾手册上的内容才能把她仅穿着内衣的画面从脑海中驱散。  
克制。深呼吸。克制。  
布鲁斯成功冷静了下来。并没有那么难。正如互助小组里的前辈们所说，要把注意力放在爱的感觉而不是满足欲望的感官刺激上。  
所以，他也能拥有一段正常人的感情吗？  
  


* * *

  
  
一周之后，维罗妮卡接到了布鲁斯打来的电话。他语气里有几分不确定，弯弯绕绕扯了半天才谨慎地抛出了目的，问她能不能陪他去看看房子。  
“我？”任她再怎么傻也察觉得到这似乎不是她该插手的事情，“你的朋友都没有空吗？”  
“我没有别的朋友。”悲惨的话被他用轻描淡写的语气说出来，仿佛是在说“咖啡不要加糖”。  
“噢……”她迟疑了一下，想言下之意是不是说她是他唯一的朋友？“行啊。”  
  
布鲁斯找的新公寓离学校只有三四站地铁的距离，位于一个雅致得多的街区，附近有很多艺术家的工作室，也有很多酒吧和咖啡厅，怎么看都比之前那个毒虫酒鬼出没的地区好得多。  
“谢谢你过来，我一个人真的不知道怎么面对中介。”布鲁斯把手插在大衣口袋里，不自觉地抖动着一条腿。  
他提到的中介很快也赶到了。安德森女士四十岁左右，从相貌到打扮都不会让人误以为她从事别的任何职业。她带着专业的热情介绍了公寓楼的基本设施。  
24小时轮班的门卫、前年刚换的电梯，更重要的是冷暖气都由中央空调供给，服务由靠谱公司承包，任何问题承诺在十二小时之内解决。  
这都还没有走到门口，布鲁斯已经心动得差点当场签下合同了。  
安德森女士掏出钥匙打开了门锁。维罗妮卡忍不住发出了一声惊叹，布鲁斯现在住的整套小公寓面积恐怕都没有这一个客厅来得大。  
房产中介最擅长察言观色，她从客户的微表情上读出了“满意”二字，于是赶紧带着他们四处转一圈。  
“四个房间两个厕所，厨房是刚刚翻新过的，客厅落地窗对着大街。这还不是最棒的……”  
中介女士停在了一扇门边，继续说道：“这是顶层，所以整个楼顶也是属于你们的。要不要上去看看？”  
三个人走上了一段不长的阶梯，推开了一道铁门，进入了一个全新的世界。这是一个视野极好的天台，夜晚降临时眺望城市夜景的绝佳地点。  
前任主人显然很喜欢这个天台，用心地铺上了富有艺术感的地砖，可惜植物因为没人照料都枯萎一地，被纽约的秋风一扫冬雪一盖，只剩下一地寂寥。  
这时响起了翻盖手机时代特有的电话铃声，安德森脸上露出了讶异的表情。布鲁斯道了歉，到门外接电话去了，留下两位女士在天台。  
  
“我觉得这里真的很合适。”安德森太太继续说：“而且一个房间作为书房，另一间可以改成育儿室。”  
“改成育儿室？”维罗妮卡一时没弄明白。  
“对呀，如果你们打算要小孩的话。”  
“等等……我们没有想要小孩。”  
“噢噢，丁克家庭是吗？我明白。现在很多夫妻都选择不要孩子，在纽约这种城市里很正常。”  
“不不不，我们也不是夫妻。”  
“OK……确实很多情侣也不结婚。”  
“什么情侣？天呐，你真的搞错了。我们不是一对……由于某些客观原因……”  
安德森女士若有所思地点点头。  
  
布鲁斯回来了，发现有一种尴尬的气氛残留在空气中。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯问道。  
“很抱歉，班纳先生，我之前不知道您的性取向，所以想当然地以为你们是一对了。我真的很支持同志的，呃，事实上我侄子就是gay……”  
“Vero，你和安德森太太小姐说了什么？”  
“我……再给我一次机会我一定能解释得更好的。”  
下一刻她就被他搂了过去，她还没反应过来发生了什么，他就靠过来轻吻了一下她的额头。他像一个好情人一样搂抱着她，“Mi cielo，你看把安德森太太吓成什么样了？”在她耳边用刚好所有人都能听到的声音说道，然后微笑着面向中介女士：“不好意思，我不是gay，我女朋友喜欢开玩笑，请你不要介意。”  
情商满分的房产中介配合地笑了几声，完美地把话题转回到了房子本身上面。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
维罗妮卡还没有从刚才的吻和跟帽子一般扣上来的“女朋友”称呼里回过神来，突然听到布鲁斯这样问她。  
她看了看布鲁斯，又看了看安德森。两个人的眼神中都充满期待，好像她才是要搬家的那个人。  
“我喜欢。”她能挑出什么毛病呢？如果是她的话当然很开心住进这里。  
“那就这么定了，你们有空的时候来办公室把手续办一下。”做成了一笔生意的安德森难以掩饰兴奋，“希望你们这对可爱的情侣能一直幸福下去。”  


  
  
“你有心事？”布鲁斯问对面的女孩。  
维罗妮卡这才回过神来。他们还在这家叫Venere的意大利餐厅里，而她面前的食物已经凉了。  
“我很抱歉让安德森太太误解你。”  
“原来你在纠结这个。我不是用另外一个误解扭转过来了吗，没事的。”  
她敷衍地应了一声，努力忽视掉那瞬间残留的心动。  
布鲁斯突然放下了餐具，双手紧握放在餐桌上。“事实上……我有话想和你说。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不想那只是一个误解。我是认真的，关于女朋友这个称呼……这种表白真的太烂了，我知道。”  
“你说的是真的吗，布鲁斯？”维罗妮卡瞪大了眼睛看他。  
“每个字都无比认真。”他盯着她的眼睛，一字一句说道，“今天叫你来就是因为我的新家……我想要有你成为其中一部分。”  
“你别动。”也她也把刀叉一搁，金属和餐盘碰撞发出一声刺耳的声音，“因为我现在要过去吻你了。”  
  
Venere是爱神。  
维罗妮卡挽着布鲁斯走出餐厅的时候注意到了这个有趣的细节。也许这真是个有魔力的地方。大街上有了一丝春天的气息，阳光是那么温暖，甚至空气中都有一股粉粉的香气。而她，连走路都觉得踩在云端。  
梦幻的感觉不久之后就被无情打断，因为在街角有个女人叫住了布鲁斯。  
“好久不见。”  
“确实。维罗妮卡，这是贝蒂。贝蒂，这是维罗妮卡，我的女朋友。”  
听到他这么说，名叫贝蒂的棕发美人笑容僵住了一两秒。凭着女人特有的直觉，维罗妮卡察觉到她和布鲁斯的关系有些微妙。  
“你们交往多久了？”贝蒂很努力地想要表现得自然一些，却适得其反。  
“大概二十分钟？”维罗妮卡插话。  
贝蒂表情有些错愕，布鲁斯赶紧转移了话题，问她最近怎么样。  
“还是老样子，你知道的。倒是你在这附近做什么？”  
“我们打算搬到这里来了。”  
“噢？你终于想通了。”贝蒂不自觉地扫了维罗妮卡一眼，似乎明白了什么。她再也难以掩饰情绪，匆匆与他们告别，大步走向了地铁站。  
  
“前女友吗？”维罗妮卡看着女人的背影消失在视野之中，这才问道。  
“是的。我没有打算瞒你，我们差一点结婚了。”  
“但是？”显然一定是发生了什么，不然现在站在这里的也不该是她。  
“我以前是很混蛋。”布鲁斯用手掌撑着额头，一脸懊恼，大概是想起了一些不愉快的事，“我很惊讶她还会和我说话。”  
“发生了什么事吗？”  
告诉她，布鲁斯，你可以做到的。告诉她你是怎么毁了婚约、毁了人生，就因为你控制不住下半身。最差能怎么样呢？大不了她转身离去。从表白到分手，这段关系还持续了半小时呢……  
没关系，告诉她。  
“都过去了，也没什么。改天再跟你说吧。”  
她没有怀疑地露出了一个笑容，马上就把这事忘了。  
胆小鬼，布鲁斯，真是胆小鬼。


	5. Chapter 5

**Cómo le haces cuando no me tienes, cómo calmas tu alma?**

* * *

  
  
宿舍门打开，和冷空气一起扑进来的是维罗妮卡的度假回来舍友。日耳曼女孩任背包行李落在地上，毫不克制地把维罗妮卡扑倒在了床上，对她进行了惨无人道的挠痒痒。  
“你这个小妖精，为什么不告诉我，哈？”莫妮卡和家人待了一个月，还没有转换过来，一时激动冒出了德语口音。  
维罗妮卡在床上扭来扭去，妄想挣脱折磨，然而在体型和力量上根本不是日耳曼女孩的对手，被她逗弄笑到腹肌酸胀，然后才好不容易抱住她的手，上气不接下气地问道：“你……你说什么呀？！”  
“我在地铁里遇到班纳教授了！”  
“噢！他跟你说了什么吗？”  
“我们聊了滑雪，聊了整整二十分钟滑雪比赛……”莫妮卡起身，盘腿坐在床上，找了个舒服的角度靠着，一副八卦模式开启的样子，“他居然一次也没有提到你！我就觉得有点不对劲。结果他还是在下车前露出了马脚！他把围巾取下来重新系，你猜我在他脖子上看到了什么？！”  
“看到了什么？”维罗妮卡缩了缩脖子，只有百分之四十是因为冷。  
“你的十字架项链怎么会出现在他脖子上？？解释！！”  
维罗妮卡的家人都是虔诚的信徒，母亲给了她这个项链是希望她到美国以后能依然受到神的庇佑，寻找到家庭的温暖。她把项链看得比什么都重要，连何塞都没有碰过它。  
布鲁斯搬到新家之后，她站在空荡荡的还没有什么生活气息的客厅里，不知怎么就感受到一股冲动，把项链解下来塞进了他手里。她没有后悔过这个决定，并且隐隐地感受到无论是母亲还是上帝都会支持她这一个选择。  
“我本来想当面告诉你来着。”维罗妮卡抱着一个枕头，几乎把脸埋进去了。  
“噢，天呐。”莫妮卡一拍脑袋，高涨的情绪降下来也很快，“那是不是说你要抛弃我了？”  
“抛弃你？！”  
“你难道不去搬去和班纳一起住吗？”  
“你……你说同居吗？”维罗妮卡耳朵红红的，恨不得钻到被子下面去。光是听到布鲁斯·班纳这个名字她就羞得不行，更别说是在谈论这种话题，“应该不会吧！”  
莫妮卡倒是一副开明家长的架势，“别急着决定，很多事该发生就会自然而然发生了。”  
维罗妮卡看起来真的很苦恼，“同居这种事大概真的不行。”  
“你别跟我说是因为没结婚不能住在一起。”  
“没有，我在想这样一来他就会知道我身上甜甜的牛奶草莓味其实是沐浴露的味道了。”  
“恶。”莫妮卡嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
  
莫妮卡没有第三个舍友，否则一定要开个赌局看看维罗妮卡需要多久才会正式夜宿不归。  
幸好莫妮卡没有第三个舍友。她内心的预期是最多一两个月，结果在两周之后的周末她就收到了一条短信：“今天不回宿舍了喔！”  
她会心一笑，回了一串emoji过去：😈👅💦🍆  
在男友家过夜，流程标准得仿佛就像WikiHow上介绍的一样，莫妮卡一点也不担心。  
  
果然有了第一次次，第二三次也变得轻车熟路。  
至少维罗妮卡还学会了把她喜欢的草莓沐浴露倒进分装瓶带在身边了。  
  
维罗妮卡没有回宿舍的第N个周末之后，那是一个普通的周一，沮丧如每一个。教室里的每个学生看起来都像是有人拿枪逼着他们滚下床、囫囵吞几口早饭、赶上差点开走的公交、然后踩着点把屁股放在座位上一样。  
至于老师？班纳教授也没好到哪里去。  
只有莫妮卡知道，他比任何一个人都不情愿在这里。  
一节课最难熬的是前一个小时。在莫妮卡渐渐觉得教室的椅子没有那么烫屁股的时候，她放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，信息框显示了她亲爱的舍友的名字：Vero🐰  
她划开解锁，打开了WhatsApp。

  
Vero： _「完蛋了我把沐浴露落在布鲁斯那里了！」_  
Morichan： _「宿舍里不是还有一大瓶？」_  
Vero： _「万一布鲁斯心血来潮打开看看，不就发现我的小秘密了嘛QAQ」_

  
莫妮卡花了一些时间才把维罗妮卡念叨的布鲁斯和讲台上的班纳教授联系起来。  
她抬头看了一眼班纳教授，正巧他正向她这个方向走来，然后路过她身边，过去打开了窗户。  
噢，这个味道，错不了。她赶紧低头敲字：

  
Morichan： _「我觉得他可能甚至用了你的沐浴露」_  
Vero： _「完了。」_

  
莫妮卡又观察了几眼回到教室前面去的班纳教授。这个年纪的未婚直男，难免显得比同龄人要不修边幅一些。他整个人就是活体理工宅男的写照，戴着呆呆的大黑框眼镜；一头卷发好像有自己的想法，翘向四面八方；衬衣的领子被外套压住了，这点有点让她强迫症发作浑身难受。

  
Morichan： _「他绝对不可能发现的，我跟你保证。放心吧你依然是他的小仙女」_

  
明明就是笨蛋一个，非要玩什么女神心机。莫妮卡摇摇头，觉得自己狗粮真是吃够了。她退出了维罗妮卡的对话框，手指往下一划，选中了最近正聊得火热的日裔小帅哥的联系方式：「Mahiro san，周末有空吗？」  
  
莫妮卡喜欢春天，但是她永远也习惯不了随之而来的过敏。  
维罗妮卡不是过敏体质，可她也有季节变换带来的苦恼。在听了舍友抱怨了两周月经推迟之后，莫妮卡才警觉起来：“你……你应该有避孕措施吧？”  
“为什么要避孕？”维罗妮卡还一脸天真。  
莫妮卡听到这句话简直眼前一黑，“你这个傻子，还问为什么？不避孕就会怀孕啊？！”  
“不，可是……”维罗妮卡这才想明白她是什么意思，“可是我们没有上床？”  
正在撸袖子准备给她做性教育的莫妮卡也愣住了，“没有。上床？那你们每周末的晚上都干嘛？”  
“嗯……一开始确实有点无聊，因为他不看电影和电视。后来我把自己的电脑带过去，我们就一起玩Minecraft。”  
“你们两个人，就一起玩Minecraft？”莫妮卡听了直捶自己的胸口，“我十二岁的弟弟都能想出比你们好的约会方式。”  
“可是布鲁斯他特别厉害！我玩了这么久配料还不熟悉，他摸了俩小时就开始盖城堡了。”  
维罗妮卡说着，操作鼠标启动了游戏，打开了存档，把成果展示给莫妮卡看。只见屏幕上展示出一个由像素块拼凑成的无比还原的新天鹅堡。  
“哇哦，行吧，这我弟弟可做不出来。”  
“还有这边的一个塔楼没盖完，今天就可以完成啦。”  
“好好好。”莫妮卡无奈地说道，从柜子里摸出一片避孕套，不由分说塞进了维罗妮卡的口袋里，“还是准备一下的好，以免你们想打一炮庆祝城堡落成。”  
维罗妮卡红着脸收下了，即使她知道不太可能发生什么。  
  
抱抱熊很好。抱抱熊给你安慰，让你温暖，但是——它永远不会回抱你。  
维罗妮卡学不会猜测男人的心思，她只会在自己的小世界里纠结。她搞不懂为什么布鲁斯从来不主动抱她，也不吻她。他唯一一次主动亲近，居然是那天在安德森太太面前演的戏。  
布鲁斯是喜欢她的，这一点她不怀疑。他对她一直很温柔，以至于很久之后她才发现布鲁斯本性不是如此。全物理系都知道他脾气有多暴躁，出门在外遇到麻烦他也很容易进入攻击状态。唯独在她面前，他过于克制忍耐，维罗妮卡有时觉得不仅仅是因为他喜欢她，而更像是故意在和他自己过不去。  
而她，恐惧渐渐多过了其他的感情。她出售过很多次身体，贩卖过很多次感情，但是她从来没有爱上过一个人。以前她只是一个傀儡一个玩具，被打扮得漂漂亮亮送去供人玩乐。那些人用拳头打她、用皮带抽她、用言语辱骂她。从来没有受到过珍视她也无所谓，她向来把内心保护得很好。  
然而这一次她慌了。布鲁斯·班纳有很多缺点，但是他比任何人都好，不欺负她也不折磨她，甚至不贪图她的身体。他的温柔让她害怕。她怕她爱他比应该的更多，而他却满不在乎。她怕听见他说“我不要你”，那会是一把要命的利刃，直接插入她的心脏。  
  
“Hello？你已经摔死了。”  
耳边是布鲁斯的声音。  
维罗妮卡回过神来，看到屏幕上的像素小人趴在地上，有个框框问她要不要重新开始。  
“不玩了，我累了。”维罗妮卡站起来，走到客厅去，把自己扔到了沙发上。这个深酒红色沙发是他们一起去挑的，以前的沙发太小太旧了，就被留在了旧房子里。  
“你今天闷闷不乐的。”他也跟了过来，站在沙发边上。女孩不安分地换了好几个姿势，上衣随着动作被卷上去一截，腰部的肌肤暴露了出来，她自己还不自知。  
“布鲁斯！”她感觉到腰上有一只手在乱动，弄得她有点痒。  
“Sorry。”他马上把手收了回去。他只是想帮她拉好衣服。  
不过是这样一点肢体接触，她就感到身体里有一股热潮涌出。她想，自己怎么会饥渴成这样？  
“布鲁斯。”她又喊他名字，带着几分哀怨。她干脆一下子坐起来，看着他的眼睛，“你爱我吗？”  
“Huh？”他没想到是这样一个问题砸了过来。高智商的科学家在此时居然没有马上给出正确的答案（一个斩钉截铁的“我爱你”），而是支支吾吾地回答道：“当然啊……”  
“那你为什么都不抱我也不亲我？”她几乎是耍赖的态度，声音带着哭腔。  
布鲁斯马上坐下来抱住她，配合地进入安慰小女孩模式，“哪里，我哪一次不抱你了？”  
“那是我要你才给！你为什么不主动抱抱我？一次也没有！  
维罗妮卡很久没有跟任何人这样撒娇过了，她这样耍脾气几乎是一种试探，又像是在发泄什么情绪。  
“好好，我知道了，你不要哭了好吗？”布鲁斯在安慰女孩子这方面也一个博士学位也没有。小女孩怎么会这么难搞？真是气死了。但是又好可爱。他压下暴躁的情绪，干脆捧起她的脸，泄愤一样地吻了下去。  
维罗妮卡被堵住了嘴，不能再嘤嘤哭泣了。她被动地承受这个吻，只是唇齿间的磕碰，让一个吻成为真正的吻还需要几分激情。一开始像是行走在黑暗之中，然后是一丝火星冒出，落在相拥的两个人身上就像碰见了干枯的柴草一般。一旦有了苗头就变成受不住的火势，维罗妮卡只觉得血液都快被烧干了。她无助地攀在他身上，就像离了他一刻就会立即缺氧熄灭。可是她依然不住地下坠，体内的火向下游走，最后变为了一阵阵热潮，离开了她地身体。  
这时她才猛然惊醒，挣脱了出来。  
“怎么了，babe？”布鲁斯一句话结尾拖长音的时候就是最性感的时候。  
“对不起，我，我好像来姨妈了。”维罗妮卡赶紧跳了起来，拿起书包跑向厕所。  
留在沙发上的布鲁斯神色还有些迷茫。他用手抓了抓头发，四处张望了起来，好像他待的地方不是自己家一样。突然之间他被沙发上的一个小东西吸引走了注意力。那个银色包装的小方片在深红色的沙发上实在太显眼了，想忽略掉都不行。  
他拿起来看了看，猜到大概是刚刚从维罗妮卡口袋里掉出来的。  
维罗妮卡很快就回来了，正巧看到他手上拿着那个东西。似乎有点眼熟。她一摸口袋，心想糟了。  
“呃，那个是我带来的。”她低着头看地毯。  
“我知道。”他抬起眉毛，看着她害羞的样子似乎觉得很好玩。他随手像射飞镖一样把它丢进了垃圾桶里，“不是我的尺寸。”


	6. Chapter 6

尼尔主持性瘾症互助小组交流会七年了。  
小组的聚会地点位于一栋六零年代建成的大楼里，门口挂的是牙科诊所的标牌。拥有这家诊所的牙医所罗门先生是小组最早的成员之一，他很乐意把腾出一块空闲的屋子给其他同病相怜的人。  
性瘾症的确是个难以启齿的毛病，用看牙医做幌子参加交流会让人心理上好接受得多。  
尼尔是一名医生，但同时也是一名患者。性瘾症才不管你是什么职业、什么性别，只要被它缠上了，你的人生就会变得一团糟。  
每次有新人加入的时候，尼尔都会拿出医生的权威和大家重复一遍：性瘾不是感冒，会被自身免疫力修复；也不是肿瘤，可以通过手术切除。对性上瘾与毒品酒精成瘾一样，只能靠毅力戒除，无法彻底根治。  
这些话虽然听着沮丧，但多少是有些禁戒作用的，毕竟戒瘾的第一步就是要认清瘾症会怎样毁掉人生。  
尼尔总邀请一些“前辈”来小组里分享经验，而布鲁斯就是榜样——成功戒瘾五年，工作和生活都恢复正常。  
  
要有健康的身体，简单的生活，以及平稳的情绪。布鲁斯在分享会上总是这样说。  
五年了，布鲁斯知道他还远远达不到尼尔认为的“正常”标准。尼尔才是真正的楷模：戒瘾十年，家庭和睦。他与妻子在匿名互助会上相识，她有酒瘾，他有性瘾，俩人互相搀扶着走出了那段阴霾，并且走入了婚姻殿堂。  
遇到一个理解和支持他的伴侣是尼尔独有的优势。布鲁斯以及其他千千万万的患者则没有这么好的运气。大部分的人都像布鲁斯一样，战战兢兢地活着，小心翼翼地隐藏，不敢开始一段认真的感情。  
情伤这种事，对于普通人来说都非常棘手，对于一个性瘾患者来说可能就是把他拖入深渊的藤蔓。  
  
尼尔还记得刚认识布鲁斯的时候。  
每个人来到戒瘾互助交流会的方式不一样，而布鲁斯的是最糟糕的一种：他是被警察带过来的。  
这往往说明该患者卷入了不同程度的性犯罪之中。幸好实际情况并没有尼尔预想的那么惨烈。名叫娜塔莎的警员称布鲁斯是她的朋友，是他主动向她寻求帮助的。  
尼尔与布鲁斯成为朋友之后，一次他们出去喝酒，布鲁斯才讲出了那件让他彻底下决心戒除性瘾的事。  
是的，与犯罪相关，甚至有人死了。  
  
此前布鲁斯有短暂地戒除过性瘾，还有了一段正常恋情。直到他的未婚妻发现了他过去混乱的男女关系：女学生、朋友的妻子、合伙人的女儿、酒吧和路上的陌生女人、以及妓女，没有他未曾染指过的。他的未婚妻无法接受也无法理解，最终还是离开了他。  
布鲁斯努力很久筑起的防线就这样轻易的倒塌，大受打击之下瘾症又卷土重来。他过了一整个月疯狂又黑暗的生活，是那个妓女的死亡像一盆冷水浇醒了他。  
布鲁斯不记得她的长相了，也不记得她用的假名。她的一头金发干枯黯淡，浓妆也掩盖不住她可怕的脸色。但当时他可顾不上这些，他只想着快点解脱，只想着卸下那令他痛苦的负担。  
女人说要洗个澡，进了浴室，可再也没有出来。他还记得发现她倒在地上已经没有了呼吸时候的恐惧，还记得报警时的绝望，以及面对警察问话时的麻木。  
死亡原因是滥用药物。布鲁斯没有惹上太多麻烦。女人死去的时候性交易还没有来得及发生，警方甚至懒得控告他招嫖，转而把注意力放在了她所使用的新型毒品上，案件很快就转交给了DEA。  
  
整个事件过程中布鲁斯接触得最多的就是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫警官。这位红发的俄裔警员当时还是个小菜鸟——她不用说布鲁斯也能猜得到，因为她不经意间显露出的同情心，对于死者，也对于他。一个见过大风大浪的老警察是绝对不会像她一样情绪化的。  
事情过去之后娜塔莎没有想到布鲁斯还会主动找她。不是为了约她出来，而是问她该如何联系城里的互助小组。  
尼尔不是傻子，他也察觉到了布鲁斯和娜塔莎之间不一般的气氛，便找了个机会问布鲁斯为什么没有和她约会。他只是无奈地笑笑，说可惜人生不能重来，否则他定不会用这种方式认识她。  
  
尼尔对布鲁斯关于新恋情的劝导从那时候就开始，到五年后的今天依然没有结束。  
布鲁斯依然每隔半个月参加一次互助小组，更多是为了帮助其他人。  
有天尼尔无意中听见他在电话中和对方说在学校开会。  
布鲁斯挂了电话，转头看见尼尔站在走廊尽头盯着自己。  
“你还是没有告诉她吗？”尼尔神色严峻。  
“真的没有这个必要。你看，我不是一直好好的吗？”布鲁斯试图挤出一丝笑容。  
“每一次我们都在谈真诚有多重要，结果你自己却在欺骗伴侣？”  
“欺骗？你觉得我在骗她？”布鲁斯的声音有些颤抖，这是不确定的表现，他自己却一无所知，“明明是你一直鼓励我回到正常人的世界里的！”  
“没错，这是我们所有人的最终目标。”  
“正常人的世界没有这种变态疾病，尼尔！现在在她眼里我就是正常人，如果我不说出去，一切就没有发生过。”  
“布鲁斯，你这是在逃避。你很清楚隐瞒事实会有什么后果。”  
“哦，是吗？我只知道坦白会有什么后果。”布鲁斯深吸一口气，转身面向出口，“我经历过一次，你记得吗？我不觉得还能再承受一次同样的事。”  
尼尔看着布鲁斯离去，知道下一次交流会他不会再来了，却又不安地感觉到这不是最后一次。  
  
  
五月的一天，维罗妮卡从梦中惊醒。  
幻境与真实交织之间她捕捉到了写不完的论文、与莫妮卡一起用的午餐，以及她差点就要遗忘掉的何塞·门多萨。  
她已经有快整整四个月没有何塞的任何消息了。  
曾经家族里有位叔叔离家整整三年杳无音讯，家人一度以为他死了，他却在一个清晨推开了家门，走到厨房的妻子面前，说了句：“咖啡好了吗？”仿佛只是出去散了个步。而他的妻儿也自然而然地接受了这件事，表现得似乎他从来没有离开过家门。在动荡的社会里这并不是什么稀奇的事，人们日子过得如履薄冰，质问与争吵都被略过，一切复杂的情绪都化在一个拥抱里。  
可是这里是纽约，这个城市彻底改变了她。何塞说得一点也没错，她是贪心的，总是在痴心妄想不属于她的东西。未婚夫的缺席让她更加的迷失了，她开始以为与布鲁斯一起的时候才是真正的生活，并且日子会一直这样平静而幸福地继续下去。  
  
维罗妮卡的梦中有一座灯塔。她住在最高处，四周有很多铁栏杆，又像牢房又像笼子，有个人影在栅栏的另一边。她没有一次能看清对方的面容，内心底却知道他是何塞。他手上拿着鞭子，催促她离开灯塔去收渔网。  
然后她就醒了。  
这只是一个普通的周六午睡时间。不是海边，也没有灯塔。窗户开着，窗帘拉上了。外面有人在吵吵嚷嚷。她想起和布鲁斯有约。  
清醒了以后，她依然分不清何塞和布鲁斯到底哪一个才是真实的。  
也许布鲁斯不是网中的猎物，她才是。  
  
布鲁斯打来了电话，语气有些疲惫。他说会议提前结束，问要不要一起散步回他家。  
在维罗妮卡眼里他是个大忙人。学校、研究所、公益组织，这些地方哪个少了他都不行。想到他腾出的每个周六晚上他本可以做多少对人类有意义的事，他却陪她在电脑游戏里盖房子，维罗妮卡心头有一丝甜蜜的惶恐。  
布鲁斯本人却不以为然。他花了好多时间才让她明白，即使是班纳博士也无法赋每一次呼吸予意义。对他来说无所事事是一种奢侈的享受，而他很乐意与她分享。  
  
没有人想到，竭力隐藏的秘密和不可告人的过去居然会以这种方式主动找上门来。  
晚餐结束不久，两个人还沉浸在饱腹感带来的甜蜜困倦之中，连餐盘也还没来得及收拾。维罗妮卡好不容易说服布鲁斯与她一起看电影，此时她反而没了主意应该看哪一部。  
门铃正是在这个时候响起的。他们刚吃过饭，不可能是外卖。家里没有坏掉的东西，所以也不可能是维修工。那就只剩下一个答案：有人来访。  
这可就稀奇了。  
布鲁斯起身去开门。看清门外站的人令他惊慌失措。  
他想过很多次在偌大的纽约城再次与她相遇的可能性，但是绝对没有一种是现在这样。  
  
“我是NYPD的罗曼诺夫探员，这是我的搭档特查拉。我们来调查一起凶杀案。”门外的红发女人开场白像是重复过无数遍的下意识反应一样，看到布鲁斯以后她稍稍转变了语气：“我们可以进去吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯机械地挪动身体，让出了一条路：“当然。”  
抱着电脑窝在沙发里的维罗妮卡见两个陌生人走了进来，有些疑惑。名叫特查拉的警探把那番介绍又重复了一遍，她听得大惊失色：“凶杀案？谁被杀了？”  
“别太紧张，女士。”特查拉示意她冷静。可惜他整个人不苟言笑的样子并没有给女孩起到安慰的作用。“介意我四处查看一下吗？”  
“请便。你们要咖啡还是茶？”布鲁斯面对着娜塔莎有些尴尬，明知他们是为公事而来，却没办法不像朋友一样对待。  
“水就可以。”她优雅地在沙发另一侧坐了下来。  
布鲁斯递过了水杯，“所以你现在是警探了。”  
“我工作很努力。”娜塔莎的笑容摄人心魄，连维罗妮卡都心颤了一下。  
站在不远处的特查拉挑眉侧目。他的搭档不常常这样“和蔼可亲”，更多时候她才是严厉的那一位。但娜塔莎做事总有她的理由，他毫不怀疑。  
娜塔莎抿了一口水，杯沿上沾了红色的痕迹，“你现在还去那里吗？”  
布鲁斯手心开始出汗，他庆幸自己背对着维罗妮卡，“啊……半个月去一次吧。”他缓慢地说道，一边用眼神疯狂暗示红发女人。  
你真是个糟糕的说谎者。娜塔莎也用眼神告诉他。  
“去哪里？”身后的女孩出声问道。  
“划船俱乐部。”娜塔莎抢先答道。  
真的吗？划船俱乐部？布鲁斯无声抗议道。  
娜塔莎把玻璃杯放回桌上，换了一个讲正事的坐姿，“之前住在你楼上的那个人，胡安·迪亚兹，你认识他吗？”  
布鲁斯摸着下巴，陷入了沉思，“我在那里住了十几年，住户基本上都认识。可是这个人我没什么印象。”  
“他是在你搬走前两个月才住进来的，大概你们还没有什么机会产生交集。你的旧房子一直空着吗？”  
“是的，我还没有决定出售，也还没有找到合适的租户。”布鲁斯不安地摸着自己的手臂，“这位胡安·迪亚兹，是……出什么事了吗？”  
“他在家中被杀害了，就在两天前。”  
“噢我的天……”布鲁斯靠到了沙发上，似乎被这个消息惊到了。  
“我们在他家找到了你家钥匙。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
娜塔莎掏出了一把钥匙递给他：“就是这把。”  
布鲁斯这才想起了什么：“我这把钥匙丢了很久了，我一直在用备用钥匙。”  
“我们用它进了你家，希望你不要介意。我们找到了一些……不寻常的东西。”  
特查拉走了过来，把手机上的图片展示给布鲁斯看。屏幕上显示的是用塑料泡沫纸裹上然后用银色胶带缠得好好的几个包裹。  
“这些是你的东西吗？”特查拉问道。他盯着布鲁斯的面庞，不放过任何一个对方可能撒谎的微表情。  
“不，我从来没见过。这是什么？”  
“你有权知道这个。我们怀疑被害人用某种方式获得了你家的钥匙，并且这几个月以来一直把你家当作藏匿违禁走私物的仓库。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯不知道哪一个消息更令他震惊了，“我偶尔还会回去一趟，他就不怕被我撞上吗？”  
“这就是问题所在，布鲁斯，他好像很清楚你什么时候该在哪里，所以会把货物提前转移走。”  
布鲁斯认识维罗妮卡之前几乎连手机都不用，他的行程都是固定的，若是有人有心调查倒是不难发现规律。  
“恐怕结案之后才能把钥匙还给你了。”特查拉将桌面上的钥匙放回了袋子里。  
“谢谢你们的配合，这就不打扰了。”娜塔莎站起来，加入大门边的特查拉。  
维罗妮卡一直保持着同一个姿势窝在那里，她一直在假装看东西，其实打开的imdb网页很久没动了。直到这时候她才探出脑袋来和他们说了一句再见。  
布鲁斯也起身去给他们开门。  
维罗妮卡想他和红发美人警探一定是老相识，两人明明在谈谋杀案，但是空气中有一种说不清道不明的暧昧气氛，作为女人她不可能感觉不到其中的微妙。  
她心里酸酸的，一把盖上了电脑。  
此时她听见了还在门口的三个人的对话。  
“对了，还有一件事。”是红发美人的声音。  
“是什么？”布鲁斯疑惑道。  
“你对何塞·门多萨这个名字有印象吗？”  
空气突然安静了。明明是短暂的一段沉默，差点让维罗妮卡窒息身亡。  
“嗯……我确定没有。”布鲁斯回答道：“我记性很好，我听过的名字一定会记得。”  
“好的，有什么情况的话可以给我打电话。”  
简单的告别。门关上的咔哒声。  
  
“找好电影了吗，Vero？Vero？你怎么了？”


End file.
